The Final Struggle
by forestnymph9101
Summary: Aang has one more element to master: fire, and finds himself a teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Aang watched as the clouds rushed past him on Appa's back. Sokka and Katara were asleep. It wasn't Sokka's snores that were keeping Aang awake; something was troubling him. Now that he could master three of the four elements, he had to walk right into the enemy's land to learn the last.

The Fire Nation's shores could be seen on the horizon, and as the sun came up, Aang was thinking what to do next. Would everything they had achieved be pointless after all? Would they be captured? Aang knew _he_ was the Avatar. _He_ was the only one who could end this war. He needed a teacher, but who? Who could be found on enemy land, who could teach the person their people wanted to capture?

Aang's thoughts were interrupted by a loud yawn.

"Are we there yet?" Sokka said sleepily.

"Nope not yet, but I can see the shores." Aang returned.

"Great! I wish we wouldn't have to walk right up to Zuko like this. He's waiting for us. Maybe even planning a party for after he has captured the Avatar!"

"No need to worry, Sokka!" Aang said, trying to be reassuring, when he, himself, was feeling the same way. "It's all under control."

"Well I hope you have a plan, because we can't just stroll up to any Firebender and ask them to be your teacher!"

Katara heard their discussion, and yawned.

"Didn't Aang say he had a plan?" she said.

"Yes," Said Aang shyly. "I…"

"Well lets hear it!"

"I agree," said Sokka. "But first, lets eat!"

They all ate some fruits Sokka had found before they had left, without saying a word. Aang was glad they weren't bringing up the plan again, but still he knew he had to say the truth.

"Guys," Aang said under his breath, "I've got no plan."

"What!" Sokka shouted, as he choked on an apple. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't thought of anything yet." Aang said sheepishly.

"Now we are definitely going to die!"

"Sokka, don't worry. We'll think of something. It's better if we think together." Katara said.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara tried to think up a plan, but apparently their wells were dry. How could they ever find Aang a teacher? They gave up just as they slowly sank through the clouds, closing in on the enemy land. All they assented to was landing on a plain ahead. It seemed a desolate place. All they could hope for would be that as they went along, everything would write itself out for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang looked out at the barren landscape. They landed in a valley. The mountains to one side hid the ocean, while the others hid everything else. He jumped off of Appa, slowly floating to the ground with Momo on his shoulder. He helped Katara off. Sokka climbed down and sighed.

"Well, here it is!" Aang exclaimed. "The Fire Nation."

"Now what do we do?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I was thinking we can get some kind of disguise, and…" Katara's voice trailed off, as she pointed to the shore. Sitting on some driftwood was a jet black bird. As she stared, it flapped its wings and cawed. On the underside of its wings was a red design, which seemed to be resembling fire.

"What's that?" Sokka asked.

"A bird, of course!" Aang blurted out and rushed towards it.

"Wait!" Katara cried. "It might be a trap!"

Aang still ran toward it. The bird looked at Aang and then took off.

"Great!" Sokka complained, "Now our lunch is gone!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Sokka!" Katara said. "I bet you'll find food somewhere here."

Sokka frowned and took out his boomerang.

"See that mountain over there?" Sokka asked, as Aang and Katara nodded. "If you look off to the right there's a gap in between that mountain and the next. There's smoke over there."

"And?" Aang asked.

"Well, that means whoever is behind those mountains has food."

"And they will be having your dead body soon, if you go there." Katara sighed, and put her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I can't lose you like I've already lost my mom. You shared that pain, now I don't want to experience it again."

"Yeah, Sokka!" Aang added. "If you're going there we should all go."

"Thanks Aang, for enlightening us." Sokka said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Aang said with a huge grin on his face.

"How about we explore this place for some food, as long as we promise to keep away from that smoke?" Sokka asked.

"Sure." Aang said. "I can go with Momo, and you can go with your sister."

Everyone agreed and they headed their ways.

Aang went up the mountain opposite the shore on his glider to get a better look. But before doing so, he found Appa some hay and let him eat in the shadow of a hill. As he went up the mountain, he could see Katara and Sokka walk through some tall grasses toward the ocean's mountains. He closed his eyes, and felt the wind beat his face. He thought about how he was "the chosen one", the Avatar. His destiny was to stop this war, but would he fulfill it? Would he master Firebending and challenge the greatest Firebender to get peace?

He finally reached the top of the mountain, and found a flat peak to sit on. He folded his glider and stared at the landscape before him.

In the distance he saw the Fire Nation's capital, and off to where Sokka saw the smoke, he saw a small building, It looked as if it were a cave, but it was black, as if scorched, and had moss growing in places. He also saw the strange bird circle it, and go into a hole in the cave.

Aang sat there, and breathed in the cold morning air. He laid back and soon fell asleep. Momo curled up on his stomach.

A few hours passed, and Aang still sat there snoring. He held his staff with one hand and had the other on Momo.

Suddenly, Momo got up, as he sensed someone near. Before he could turn around to see who was there, a hand grabbed Aang, and pulled him away from his cozy seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang woke up with a start, and needed a few seconds to realize someone had just pulled him up to his feet. It was a teenage girl, dressed in red and black.

"Who…who are you?" Aang asked surprised, scared, and sleepy.

"The question is; Who are you?" the stranger answered.

"I am…" Aang stumbled and tried to think up a name.

"Stumbling, I see? You certainly don't belong here. Your're an imposter and must be dealt with immediately." She crossed her arms, ready for combat.

"I don't want to cause any trouble." Aang said.

"Are you from the Fire Nation?"

"No."

"Then I have no intention of fighting you."

"Are you a Firebender by any chance."

"Yes, I certainly am one. I consider myself to have much skill, if you don't mind me being modest. But now that you've asked your questions, I want to ask one of my own. Who are you?"

Aang thought for a few seconds before responding. He knew that this was his chance to get a teacher. He knew that there were only a couple of weeks until the end of summer. He had to act now, or peace would never come.

"I am… the Avatar." Aang said shyly.

"The Avatar!" the stranger cried. "How do I know that you are the Avatar? Prove yourself!"

Aang looked around for something to bend. He saw that the girl had a canteen on her belt. He encased it in an air sphere, and brought it over in from of him. The girl looked at him as he did, mouth open. He then grabbed it and opened it. He held the canteen out and waved his hand, as the water levitated out of the canteen. He then moved his hand down, and the water once again entered the canteen. Next, still holding it, he stomped once and a block off earth lifted up, making a table on which he laid the canteen.

"There you go!" Aang said, bowing. "Air, water, and earth."

"Avatar, I am showered with dishonor, as I ever questioned you. I am so sorry. Accept this Firebender's apologies."

"There's nothing to be worried about. It doesn't matter."

"So you are really the last Airbender. I have heard much about you. I bet you are the greatest Firebender on Earth. My skills will not even come close to yours."

"Thanks for the compliment, but there's one little problem." Aang added.

"And what may that be."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything for the great Avatar!" the girl said, bowing.

"Well the truth is, I have not master Firebending yet. And I was wondering if you could teach me."

The stranger's eyes filled with tears, "I will be more than honored to."

She bowed again, and out from the sky, the black and red bird landed on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to say. I have never had an opportunity like this one."

"Thanks." Aang blushed.

"For this gift, the least I can do is introduce myself better. My name is Keiko. I am shadowed in misfortune, but finally I have found redemption. I, myself have not done much that would need punishing, but I am thought dead, for reasons which are hard to understand even for myself."

"What do you mean, and really why are you here, away from everyone else."

"I don't want to remember, but I will tell you everything later. Right now, it looks like you need some food. Have you come here alone, or do you have any friends?"

"Sokka and Katara, my two friends, are looking for food on the other mountainside."

"Go get them and meet me in between the mountains." Keiko said, pointing to the gap with smoke, which Sokka had shown Aang and Katara.

"Then, it's settled." Aang said.

"Yes, Avatar. Anything you want, but I must tell you, if you could please not tell anyone of my exsistence."

"I won't. Oh, and you can call me Aang."

"Then goodbye, Aang." She said, bowing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Katara, Sokka!" Aang cried, as he dove down towards them on his glider.

"Found any food?" Sokka asked as his stomach grumbled.

"No, but I have really good news!"

"What could be better than finding food?" Sokka asked, frowning.

"I've found someone who can teach me Firebending." Aang said, smiling.

"Really?" Katara asked, surprised. "When… where… who is it?"

"Her name is Keiko."

"You future teacher is a girl?" Sokka asked amazed. "I didn't even know there were any woman Firebenders."

Katara frowned at him and put her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Aang," she said, " Are you sure about this. It could be a trap."

"I'm pretty sure! She even invited us for lunch!"

"Awesome!" Sokka cried. "I'm starving! Where does she live?"

Aang pointed to the smoke, "Right there."

"Told you there was food there!" Sokka said jumping up and down.

"We can take Appa there." Aang said as Momo jumped up on his shoulder.

They went over to get Appa, and flew over to cave.

Keiko was standing outside, near an open fire. The bird was perched on a log right next to her.

"Welcome, Avatar!" she said, bowing.

"I told you," Aang said, smiling, "call me Aang."

"You have brought your friends, also, Aang."

"Hi!" Katara said, a big grin on her face. "My name is Katara, and this is Sokka. And over there there's Appa, Aang's flying bison!"

"Yes, I'm Sokka, and I'm starving!" Sokka said leaning over to see what was cooking over the fire.

Keiko smiled and handed Sokka a bowl of soup.

"I made this earlier." She smiled at Sokka, eyes gleaming in the bright sun.

Sokka looked at Keiko for a second and then grabbed the bowl and started eating. Keiko gave a bowl to everyone, as they waited for the main dish.

"What's cooking?" Sokka asked.

"It's fish." Keiko answered. "It's fresh. Caught it yesterday night."

She reached over to the fire and looked at the fish.

"It's not ready yet." She said, after examining it.

"Can't you just use you bending to heat it?" Sokka asked hungrily.

"I don't waste my energy on things I can do without using my bending."

Sokka blushed, as Keiko smiled at him.

They all finished their soup, and Keiko gave them the fish after a few minutes.

"How do you like it." Keiko said.

"It's the best fish ever!" Sokka said, his mouth full.

"It's delicious." Katara added, looking menacingly at her brother.

"Thank you." Keiko bowed her head.

"If it doesn't bother you to talk about it, why do you live here?" Katara asked once she finished her fish.

"It's a long story, and not a happy one, but if you would like to hear it, I would be glad to tell you."

Everyone nodded their heads, and Keiko began.

"It all started long ago. I was about six, and lived in the Fire Nation capital, along with my mother, father, and my younger brother. My mother, Nami, and my father, Jiro, were very respected when they were young. Prince Zuko's father was my mother's cousin. You know him don't you?"

Aang and Katara nodded, but Sokka blurt out, " You mean to say you're related to Zuko?"

"Yes, I know that he is searching for you. If you find him evil, and despicable, then I, too, agree."

No one said anything, only Sokka shrugged, and looked at Keiko, unsure.

"Back then he was only a bit older than me. My family lived in the mountains, close to the Capital, and I would always go down to see his family when time permitted. Early on, I showed signs of greatness in my Firebending. I could do at that age, what other could when they were much older. Lord Ozai would always say that I would grow up to help the Fire Nation. He praised me, and said that I would be a great warrior. Zuko was different. He would always laugh at me. He seemed jealous, seeing a girl being praised by his own father, when he wasn't even encouraged. Zuko's father got me a teacher, Master Hiro, to teach me the basics, but I excelled, and he ordered me to stop Firebending. He thought I would become to powerful. I was only a child, and didn't know much. I would play with fire, and once I almost burned the house down. It was hard to control my bending. Soon I wasn't praised anymore, I was called a menace. Everywhere I went people would either be afraid or laugh. My brother was banned from ever learning Firebending; they feared, he too, would be an excellent Firebender, even better; as he was a boy. Zuko was infuriated at me, and was planning to get rid of me. One night, he sent five Firebenders to raid our house. I was only eight. My birthday had taken place the other day, and I had gotten my bird, Yuu, from my brother. The Firebender burned our house down. My parents got away, but my brother and I were trapped in the blaze. If only he knew how to Firebend…"

Keiko sobbed, but Sokka came over and put his hand around her. She smiled, and continued.

"I couldn't find him. I looked, but couldn't. I sent a blast of fire into a wall, to burn a hole through, and climbed out. He was trapped, and I knew I had to hide. I had to… forever."


	5. Chapter 5

Keiko sat outside the cave as the sun went down. She looked up at the red sky, stroking Yuu. She thought of her childhood, and of her life alone. She thought of teaching the Avatar. How could she teach Firebending to someone who has never done it before? She knew she must find a way. He needed help fast. Aang had told her about the comet and how he had to defeat Lord Ozai. She didn't care whether they were related in any way. She found it disgusting. How could he continue this war? He was definitely mad. Zuko was no less crazy than his father. She closed her eyes and sat there, wind blowing in her face. She was proud of herself; she would be the Avatar's teacher. Not many Benders had a chance like this. She would be a traitor to the Fire Nation, but she knew this was right. She had no second thoughts. She crossed her legs on the floor, ready to meditate before going to bed, but Sokka came out of the cave and yawned.

"Hello." Keiko said, eyes closed, in meditating position.

"Hi." Sokka said, scratching his head.

"How about you go with me to town tomorrow? We need food, we're running low."

"To the Capital?"

"Yes."

"But there are ruthless Firebenders there! Can't we fish or something."

"We need more than fish for a decent meal."

Sokka started blabbing about how dangerous it would be to walk right into the capital like that. Keiko interrupted him.

"Sokka, you should be braver, and more daring." She said scolding him, but smiling still with her eyes shut at the word "daring".

"What do you mean!" he shouted. " I was the bravest warrior in my village!"

"But you aren't in you village now, are you? You have a lot more competition."

"That's it!"

Keiko turned around and sprang up, closing Sokka's mouth.

"We don't want to wake them up, do we?"

"I guess not…"

"So are you in?"

"Tomorrow, capital?"

"Yes. So, are you in?"

"Did I ever say I wasn't?"

Keiko smiled and looked at Sokka. She gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek, and went into the cave.

Sokka sat there, dumbfounded, as he saw Keiko's shadow.


End file.
